Dance My Heart Away
by LittleLovesaLot
Summary: No matter how gifted the person, it will always take two to do the tango, fox trot, and waltz. She just so happened to dance my heart away, maybe I can do the same in this duet.


**Alright, so I am trying a new story so please tell me tell me if there is any mistakes I missed (I am sure there is with my horrible spelling and grammer. It is a miricle I passed English) Anywho...have fun reading. Any critisism is welcome...along with compliments...maybe?**

* * *

><p>Nervous breaths sounded from the lone figure upon the stage. Previously she was told to begin when she was ready, unfortunately that seemed to be taking a awfully long time to her as a sudden feeling of stage-fright hit the poor girl. Bright eyed and hopeful, she stared straight ahead trying not to look around for the one man audience. It would do no good for the bright stage lights were pointed directly at her, preventing the girl from seeing a sea of red velvet chair.<p>

Stopping the twiddling of fingers behind her back, a mental scolding sounded in her head to focus on the task at hand. Her fists clenched as if gathering up courage and were released before falling to her side. A deep breath was taken, lifting her chest up before letting all the air exit her lungs and placing both arms in an upward cradling position above her head in a starting pose. A nod of her head signaled the music to star. As the song began so did she, in the dance and in feeling alive. This was her turf, her passion, her world. Any reason for feeling scarred quickly vanished as the confidence of her steps led the girl forward.

The dancer's steps followed in perfect beet to the classical song playing through speakers hidden behind large red curtains. Every move made the tight bun at the top of her head bounce every so slightly. Each twirl, a pocket of air would sneak under the feathery pink skirt, lifting it above her knees. And with every jump, spin, plie, he watched. Enchanted by the pink haired ballerina's dance, unable to turn away from the perfection of her steps.

Only years of practice would allow one to preform like this, like her, and it was only those who were well trained to the state of perfection that were accepted into his studio. As the last of the notes sounded, her movements slowed until stopping completely with both feet planted firmly on the wooden flooring and head bowed.

The audition was over, but not the chance to pray for the admission to his studio. He found his hands making a loud, suspenseful clapping noise.

At the sudden sound, the dancer's muscles tensed in anticipation for the verdict of the performance. If it was good enough, acceptance to the high end studio would be granted, if not then she would go home with a bowed head. Thousands of thoughts sway through the girls head. Was clapping good, or is it just to mock the performers for an unentertaining and time wasting show?

Slow, well placed steps sounded from the back of the auditorium before moving towards the front, the stage area. Bright lights fell on a proud standing man, obviously of authority and having no lack of good looks. Dressing in a deep blue button up and sweat pants that hugged his body, lazy eyes stared into hers, penetrating her soul. A light feminine gasp escaped pale lips. Quickly composing herself, she bowed, acknowledging him as her superior.

", it is an honor." she said, her voice like music to his ears. "Is that all, Sir?" Looking around nervously, she met his eyes hesitantly. "Should I go?"

The man who watched her performance waved the question away with his hand, before running it through choppy read hair in an attempt to seem casual and lighten the mood.

"There is no need to worry."

Sasori began to make his way up the wooden steps until he was on the same level as her and only an arms reach away, he placed a hand on her pink clad hip.

"." the pinkette repeated in a whisper, blushing profoundly.

A slight smirk adorned his face and the dance choreographer led a dazed ballerina across the lighted stage in a dream like waltz. It would have been a perfect scene if not for a miss-placed step from the girl.

Her well practiced feet were not familiar with the steps this dance demanded. Strong arms caught her just over her waist line and lifted the ballerina effortlessly into a turn. The ballerina's confidence returned to her footwork, but it seemed to disappear every time their eyes connected, returning the girl back to her meek schoolgirl attitude of staring at feet and clumsy steps.

Sasori's smirk turned into a gentle smile as the last steps of the dance were acted out and a dip was made. The pink haired girl's left hand grasped his soft neck as her right hand hung loosely in the air. Fingers lightly dug into the female dancer's waist, yet they supported her weight all the same.

"Your form was perfect except for a few steps." Sasori commented keeping their position and eyes locked on each other. "You may want to practice a bit more, Sakura. Blind dancing is difficult but I expect all my dancers to pick up on steps quickly and accurately." Her name came out in a caressing tone which made the ballerina turn her head away with another blush.

Stepping into standing position, Sakura gathered the last of her nerve to look the red headed man in the face.

"Mr. Sasori, I know my dancing skill may not be the greatest from your usual students but with your guidance I could be the best."She looked determinedly into his face until her strong stature melted into a shy little girl pose with a bowed head and twiddling thumbs to match. "T-that is if you don't mind."

Sakura could feel his gaze upon her head. Whether he was weighing his options of admitting her or thinking of the quickest way to call security to kick her out of the studio, she did not know. A light chuckle sounded from the man.

Unsure if this was a good sign, Sakura decided it would be best for her to take her leave before the suspense killed her. "If that is all ,..."

Turning towards the door, she felt a firm hand on her upper arm. Stopping her movements and giving the dance choreographer a questioning look. Releasing the hold of her arm, Sasori's hand traveled to the loose lock in front of her face. Twirling the pink strand around his finger before tucking it behind her ear and creating another blush for the girl as his arm dropped. Dull amber eyes gazed into bright green ones and for a moment, the world stopped.

"Class is on Thursdays through Monday. Arrive at 7am, private lessons are on Wednesdays, 9. I am an impatient man." Though his voice held very little emotion, the brown eyes showed an interesting glint to them.

Sakura immediately brightened up, her excitement displayed on her face.

"When does practice end?" she asked.

"It will end when I see fit."

A quiet bow of respect was given.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, . You will not be disappointed." Happiness leaked into her voice as she dashed away, stopping only to grab the brown dance bag in the corner and continued to make her way off the stage leaving Sasori alone.

He only stared after her. A smile made its way onto his face once more. "You hold much promise, Sakura. I hope to see you behind the red curtain again."

And the stage went dark.


End file.
